


Breaking You Down

by crudescere



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Top Jackson, mark cries here, markson, nothing but markson doing the deed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: In which Jackson makes a mess out of Mark and Mark lets him.





	Breaking You Down

**Author's Note:**

> So hello, friends!  
> As we're all aware, Jackson slayed Milan. and I am reduced into a mess because wtf Jackson Wang??? He's so hot *cries*  
> He pains me and I am a willing victim still.
> 
> So in short, his hotness inspired me to write this uhm- sex?  
> istg, that's the only thing i could think of. and maybe check this [goddamn picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DwzdKDLWkAMCccj.jpg) too.
> 
> So yeah, i warned you. this fic is very self indulgent. :D read on my fellow crazies :DD

Mark squirmed. His blood simmered and his skin tingled; he cannot seem to focus, eyes half lidded and breathing ragged. He stood by the door not moving a single inch. He was frozen in place and even if he wanted to fucking move, he _can’t_. Jackson would not allow it; Jackson did not allow it.

And Mark _ached_.

Mark just wanted to be fucked until he cried and screamed his lungs out but Jackson was being a major asshole as he continued to stare at him. Jackson kept on boring a hole at him as he sat lazily and without a shirt at the edge of their bed. He, ever so slowly, spread his legs apart and leaned on his arms backward, a lopsided smile playing on his lips and Mark burned with lust.

“Jackson,” Mark hissed and he swore that he would get back at the younger man for doing this to him.

Jackson placed a hand over his thigh deliberately – to which Mark’s eyes followed and fuck if it did not send his nerves into overdrive – and raised a single brow, “ _Hyung_ , what’s the problem?”

Jackson’s voice was low and so deep with its natural huskiness that Mark’s knees almost gave out under him. _Fuck_. “It’s not funny, Jackson.”

“You’re so needy, hyung,” Jackson said as his smile widened and his eyes flickered with something Mark was very familiar with – wickedness. Jackson was in his element and that meant he could not be stopped. The hair on Mark’s forearms stood and he gulped. Jackson continued, “Fine. Come here, hyung.”

Finally, Mark took a step towards Jackson however, the younger man clicked his tongue and Mark automatically stopped – breath hitching and senses hyperaware. Mark was nervous; even though he just wanted to fucking be wrecked already, he had to be careful and cautious because Jackson in this state was unpredictable, _sinister_. “What?”

“On your knees, Mark.” Jackson commanded. His voice was hard and left no room for argument. And the way he enunciated Mark’s name, with no honorifics and without an ounce of respect, almost made Mark cum in his pants. “Go on, crawl your way here.”

Mark swallowed audibly and he knelt on his knees. The carpet on the floor was harsh and even with his pants on, it burned Mark’s knees along with his elbows as he crawled towards Jackson. He knew what it looked like; Mark was aware that he was the prey between the two of them but he had no thoughts of bolting away. He liked it, being the prey to Jackson’s predatory nature. He wanted to be devoured.

When Mark reached the younger’s feet, Jackson used his foot to nudge Mark’s head up and lock their gazes at each other. Mark knew how to play Jackson’s game; he knew that the younger basked in the control he got over him. So Mark patiently waited for the next command.

It came in a single word. “Suck.”

Mark wasted no time and unbuckled Jackson’s pants. He was almost desperate in his need to touch, to feel, to _taste_ Jackson. Mark dragged the younger’s pants down to his ankles and Jackson’s proud erection sprang free. It was already steel hard and leaking at the tip; the whole length was an angry red and it looked very painful. Mark wondered just how horny Jackson was. “You’re hard.”

Jackson hissed, “No shit. I’ve been wanting to fuck you, Mark.” He placed a hand under Mark’s chin and smoothed the older’s cheek with his thumb. “You’re such a sight on you knees, you know? But it looks like you can’t follow simple instructions.” Jackson shook his head and tightened his grip on Mark’s jaw. “Such a beautiful face, my dear hyung.”

And without warning, Jackson’s hand inched towards the back of Mark’s head to fist at the hair and he forcefully shoved the older’s face down into his dick. Mark choked as Jackson’s cock hit the back of his throat but the younger showed no mercy, “When I tell you to suck, you _suck_.”

Mark fought the tears forming at the corner of his eyes and he tried to focus on breathing through his nose. Jackson was still gripping at Mark’s hair as he bashed the latter’s head head onto his entire length. Mark placed a hand on Jackson’s thighs to balance himself and to slower down Jackson’s assault of his throat.

Mark had successfully set a pace that Jackson was satisfied with. The grip on the older’s head loosened as Jackson gave the reigns to Mark.

And Mark put his all into satisfying Jackson.

He relaxed his jaw and let Jackson’s cock fill his mouth. If he was asked, Mark would proudly declare his love for Jackson’s dick. It was big and thick and heavy in his tongue that everytime Mark bobbed his head, it hit his throat. He loved the way it completely occupied his mouth and left no room for him to speak. He loved that it never failed to make him a moaning, spluttering, gagging mess. God, he was such a slut for Jackson’s cock.

Mark flattened his tongue on the underside of Jackson’s shaft and licked from base to tip. At the tip, he twirled his tongue and gave kitten licks across Jackson’s slit. He reveled in the way Jackson sucked in a harsh breath. The fact that he was the one who made Jackson groan and curse continuously aroused Mark. He hollowed his cheeks to give a particularly hard suck and he smiled in triumph when Jackson bucked his hips upward.

Of course, he could not leave Jackson’s balls unattended. He cupped one sac and massaged it. He was rewarded in the form of Jackson grabbing his hair as the younger hissed, “Damn, Mark.” He hummed and continued to fondle Jackson’s balls.

Mark went on with the rhythm of sucking and licking. His saliva pooled at the corner of his lips and drooled down to his chin, neck and shirt. Mark did not mind one bit that he was getting drenched – his focus solely on giving Jackson the best blow job of his life.

“Fuck,” Jackson cursed and stopped Mark from his ministrations. Mark tried to push his head and reach for Jackson’s dick but Jackson gripped his hair tightly. “Enough.”

Mark winced at the pull on his hair but the sharp glint in Jackson’s eyes told him to shut up. Well, _shit_. “You’re being difficult, Mark. You want me to punish you, is that it?”

Mark shook his head to say no but in an instant, as quick as lightning, he was thrown into the bed. And not in a gentle manner – Jackson literally slammed him into the mattress. Mark hissed, “That hurt.”

“Well, you weren’t exactly being cooperative.” Jackson countered as he positioned himself over the older – legs straddling Mark’s hips and arms caging Mark’s head. He gave a pointed look at Mark, “You need to play along or else you’ll really be punished. We don’t want that, do we?”

Jackson dived in for the kill. He brought their mouths together in a passionate liplock – taking, taking, _taking_ whatever he could get from Mark. And Mark let him, he gave as much as Jackson took. It was their usual dance, Mark gave complete control over his body, his soul, to Jackson.

Jackson mouthed all over Mark’s face in a frantic manner, as if he wanted nothing more than to merge their bodies together as one. He licked and sucked all the way down to Mark’s chin. He bit Mark’s earlobes; he scraped his teeth along Mark’s jaw.

Jackson was at his limits.

He ripped Mark’s shirt apart and threw it on the floor. The older of the two gave a yelp, “That was designer!”

Jackson paid no mind at the sound of buttons clinking and rolling as they hit the bedroom floor. “And I don’t care,” he said and proceeded to tear Mark’s pants as well to prove a point.

“Fuck, Jackson, you can’t just-” Mark’s complain was cut short when Jackson suddenly squeezed his dick. It made Mark hiss from the pain of Jackson’s continuously tightening hold.

Jackson cocked his head to the side, “You were saying something?”

“Ah, fuck you,” Mark groaned.

Jackson replied with a _mhmm_ , and Mark was completely caught off guard when a finger was abruptly inserted into his hole. He gripped the sheets, “Fuck, Jackson.”

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” was all Jackson said before pulling out his finger and slamming it back into Mark.

The older was reduced into a squirming and moaning mess as Jackson inserted another finger – stretching Mark and driving him crazy. Jackson used his thighs to stop Mark from moving too much. He leaned down and whispered to the older’s ear, “Fucking stop moving, _Mark._ ”

And there was it again, Jackson’s icy tone that made Mark shiver and just a teeny, tiny bit afraid. Jackson was not asking, he was commanding.So Mark tried his best to keep still even as Jackson inserted another digit into his stretched hole. Instead, the older focused on breathing in through his nose and exhaling through his mouth while clenching hard at the sheets and digging his head back on the pillow as his back arched.

Jackson teased and teased; he prodded and scissored inside Mark and it sent Mark crying through gritted teeth. Mark’s erection was painfully hard and leaking. All he wanted was for Jackson to put his dick inside him. However, Jackson was being cruel.

“Crying now, are we?” Jackson chastised, “You look beautiful even when you’re being pathetic. It’s unfair.”

“Please,” Mark said.

Jackson withdrew his fingers and stopped his movements, “So now you’re begging too?”

The sudden cessation of Jackson’s digit in his hole made Mark feel utterly empty and cold. He cried, “ _Please_ , Jackson. It hurts.”

Jackson shook his head, “You seem to not like following my orders though? I don’t know, Mark. Maybe we should stop.”

Mark shot his eyes open and glared at the younger. Jackson was being extra evil. “Don’t you fucking dare, Jackson.”

“Oh, so now you’re even threatening me? I don’t like this behavior.” Jackson squinted and Mark noticed Jackson clenching his fist.

“Turn around, on your knees. Now.” Jackson barked.

Mark gulped. He had truly driven Jackson to the edge. He knew what was about to come and braced himself as he turned around and positioned himself on all fours just as Jackson had directed.

Mark felt Jackson’s big hand on his butt cheek, carressing and smoothing over skin. “You have a beautiful skin too. Such a shame to make them bleed.” Mark heard Jackson sigh before a harsh sting replaced Jackson’s warm touch.

The slap resonated inside their room loudly and Mark sucked in a ragged breath from the burn. Shit, that was strong – Jackson had never hit him this hard before. Mark could not prevent his tears from dripping down to his pillow. That hurt, that really _hurt._

“Did that hurt? I guess it did, huh?” Jackson mused and Mark thought that it was over. But then, another slap was dealt to him – harder than the one before. Then another. Then another again. It continued on until Mark can no longer formulate thoughts and all he could do was sob.

Until he was a mess of drool and tears and sweat.

Just as Mark thought he could not have any more, Jackson seemed to be done with his mission of making Mark’s ass a bright shade of crimson. Jackson flipped Mark so that he was lying on his back again.

“Look at you, so so pretty even when you’re a mess.” Jackson sighed and brought a gentle hand to wipe at Mark’s tear stained cheek. “Close your eyes.”

Mark obeyed silently – he was strung taut. He just wanted release so goddamn much. Mark felt Jackson sliding down his body for a bit and then – _oh_.

Mark felt something prodding at his entrance, and it was not a finger this time. His hands automatically went to Jackson’s forearm in a grip. He needed to feel all of Jackson. It was about damn time.

“Jackson,” Mark said breathily.

“Shhh,” Jackson replied, “Just close your eyes.”

So Mark did. He kept his eyes closed even as Jackson slammed into him raw. It burned, it stung, it made a bright explosion behind Mark’s eyelids. He screamed and dug his fingers into Jackson’s biceps, into Jackson’s shoulders, into everything Jackson that he could get in his hands.

Mark wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist and let the younger man pound into him like it was the end of the world. And maybe it was. Or maybe, Jackson was simply his world.

“Fuck, Mark.” Jackson whispered hotly into his ears. “You’re so pretty like this. I love making you a mess.”

“Jackson,” Mark moaned in reply. It was as if it was the only thing Mark could think of – Jackson’s name. He was surrounded by Jackson’s sturdiness, his strength, his smell. Everything Mark’s senses could pick up was Jackson and Jackson alone.

Jackson pounded into him with so much power, Mark thought that he would really break and split in half. And he mused that even if he died in an instant, he would be satisfied that it was under Jackson’s mercy. He chanted the younger’s name like a prayer, “ _Jackson, Jackson, Jackson._ ”

“Give it to me, Mark.” Jackson bit the elder’s ear. “Cum for me.”

Jackson slammed into him and bucked his hips the way he knew would send Mark toppling over the edge.

Mark screamed Jackson’s name so loud, he felt his throat collapse. He heaved and dragged in painful breaths. His tears flowing heavily even with his eyes closed shut. Mark felt dizzy – Jackson shook his core and left it tilted.

The younger continued to thrust into Mark, going for his own orgasm. His paced quickened and turned irregular. His hips jerked and with a loud grunt, Jackson released his cum inside Mark. Jackson collapsed over Mark and the latter welcomed the weight.

Then, the room was plunged into stillness.

A few beat passed and all that could be heard in the room was Mark and Jackson’s labored breathing as they tried to come down from the high. Mark laid limp under Jackson and opened his eyes.

He decided to break the silence, “Jackson?”

Jackson raised his head and smiled at Mark, “Hey, hyung.” His usual jolly and perky tone was back. He was back to the Jackson everyone knew. “Did I hurt you?”

Mark rolled his eyes, “You did, motherfucker.” He tried to toss Jackson aside but the younger clung to him and started peppering kisses all over his face.

“Well, you didn’t _actually_ complain so I guess we’re good.” Jackson snickered. “Besides, you’re really pretty being a mess, Markie. I love you.”

Mark’s heart stuttered in his chest. _God_ , he was really deep in love with Jackson. Fuck him. “You’re so sadistic. I’m gonna be covered in bruises tomorrow. And for sure, I won’t be able to walk. You’re stupid.”

Jackson backed a little so that they were staring eye to eye. He smirked, “So you’re saying we’re gonna stay in bed all day tomorrow too? Damn, I should really start dressing up in suits.”

“Oh shut up. You owe me a new Fendi suit.” Mark berated as he nudged his head towards the direction of his suit that lay helplessly on the floor. But he was smiling brightly at Jackson too. “Now, can you pull out and get off me? I feel gross.”

Jackson snuggled more into Mark and whispered into the latter’s ear – husky and low, “Not so fast, _Mark_. I’m not yet done with you.”

_Oh for fuck’s sake_ , Mark internally groaned. He swore, Jackson will really be the death of him.

 

 

 


End file.
